Dark fire trilogys
by Dragi
Summary: Darkness takes many forms. The most obvious form would be blackness. . but what, if the form was hidden within light? " main couple takouji daiken, taito, it's kendo's story too discontinued


**Dragi:**_ This story I am writing with Kendo so she will write the second chapter. Hope you like the start of it._

**Sasuke:**_ on with the story_

**Dark fire trilogys**

**Chapter 1** By Dragi 

Kouji was sitting in his room looking at one picture. The picture was of him and Takuya. Kouji had a huge crush on Takuya that no one new about. His father had now got his boyfriend. His father found out he was gay. So he was together with one of his childhood friends. He said he was is first friend in his life. And it was him who made him open up. That only remind Kouji of how Takuya made him open up so much.

While Kouji was sitting in his room. He did not notice the black fog that was in his room. It got ticker by any second. After 5 min his whole room was totally black. But Kouji had not notice it. He was to in his mind by looking at the picture.

After just few second all the fog was gone and the picture and Kouji.

(Few days later)

"Davis I am really worried where Kouji is. He has not been here in 6 days now." Ken said in an annoying tone.

"Ken take it easy. I know Kouji is just fine." Davis said trying to get his lover to calm down.

Just then Ken got a mail on his laptop. He went over to check it in case it was Kouji. When he open it his eyes widen. The digital world was in danger and now he and Davis was called back to it.

"Davis I think it's time you get your D3 so we can go and save the digital world again." Ken Yelled over at Davis and took his D3 and held it out toward the computer and Davis right beside him and held out his D3.

"Open digiport" yelled Davis and they both got sucked inn.

When they got there. They saw the rest of their team was there and their digimon partners waiting for them.

"Hey Davis." Said Tai who was sitting on Matt's lap.

"Hey Ken." Said Matt who was holding Tai protective.

"Hey guys." Said Davis as Veemon jumped up in his arms.

"Hey Davis. Are you ready to battle the new digimon kaizer here in the digital world?" Asked Veemon.

"It's a new digimon kaizer?" all the digidestine shouted.

"Yea. He just come 4 days ago. And he is much stronger and better then Ken was. He can just use a control ring on a mega digimon and have no problem to control him and he use the spiral to make the digimon think how to do things while they are under his control and don't need any control tower." Said Wormmon.

"I think it is best we get going and get this new Digimon Kaizer and learn him who he is messing with." Said Kari in an angry tone.

"Yea." Said the rest of them and went to find the new digimon Kaizer.

Takuya was running toward the train station. Ophanimon had called and said the digital world and Kouji was in danger. Takuya had a crush on Kouji since the digital world. And now all he wanted was to get Kouji back home safety.

Takuya had taken some of his mother's money since she just had disappeared. He needed the money to get on the train.

When Takuya got on the Train he saw Kouichi standing where he first time saw Kouji on the train.

"Hey Kouichi." Said Takuya.

"Hi Takuya." Said Kouichi.

It didn't take long before they where to the train station where a trailmon waited for them.

"Takuya let's hurry. My brother need our help." Said Kouichi as they sprinted to the elevator.

When they got there they saw Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei in it. They both jumped in the last second.

"This is the second time I need to do that." Said Takuya as he panted.

"This is my first time." Said Kouichi and rubbed his head.

"Well I hope we get to the digital world soon." Said Takuya as he griped his phone hard.

When the elevator stopped they went out. And saw that Worm was standing there waiting for them. They all enter at ones. And when Takuya entered last. Worm started Going.

"Well it's time we save the digital world again and Kouji." Said Takuya to make the other's smile. After few seconds their phones changed to D-tectors with all their spirit in it, and Takuya got with both wood and earth spirit.

They all jumped and sheered in happiness except Kouichi and Takuya. They only thought of Kouji.

"Next stop. Digital world." Shouted Worm.

They all looked around and saw fast this was nothing like the digital world they have been too.

"This is a whole new digital world. This is one you have not been in before. But Ophanimon knew this digital world was in danger and that Kouji is here one place." Said Worm before he disappeared.

"I wonder how different it is here?" Asked Tomoki as he looked around.

"I don't know Tomoki but we will find out." Said Izumi. As she walked a bit toward a strange looking tower that was total black.

"I have a feeling this is not a normal tower." Said Takuya as he looked at it.

"I am feeling a dark aura from it." Said Kouichi as he looked at it.

"I think we shall start and look for something. That maybe could help us a bit to find out something about this new place. Izumi and Junpei digivolve to your human spirit while I change to Burninggreymon so we can take a look around here. Kouichi and Tomoki can sit on with me." Said Takuya.

"Okay. Spirit evolution. Kazemon." Said Izumi.

"Fine with me. Spirit evolution. Beetlemon." Said Junpei.

"Alright. Beast spirit evolution. Burninggreymon." Shouted Takuya.

When Takuya had transformed to Burninggreymon he bent down so Tomoki and Kouichi could climb up his back.

"Are you two ready?" Takuya asked the two.

"We are ready Burninggreymon." Said Kouichi. Burninggreymon nodded and then he lifted up to the air by the help of his two strong big wings.

"Kazemon do you see anything?" Burninggreymon asked.

"No. But I hear it is some fights, not so long form here." Said Kazemon.

"Let's go there fast then." Said Beetlemon.

"Good idea Beetlemon." Said Burninggreymon.

When they got closer Burninggreymon's eyes widen. Down there was his mother and his uncle Tai.

"Burninggreymon what is wrong?" Kazemon asked.

"My mother and Uncle Tai is down there." Said Burninggreymon.

"My father too. And it looks like they need help. Execute Spirit evolution. Loweemon" Shouted Kouichi.

"Well let's go then." Said Tomoki who had changed to Kumamon.

They all split in easy way. So if the enemy saw them they would not be beaten at ones. Takuya was the first one who attacked. Since he saw one Agumon and Gatomon lying helpless in front of his mother and his uncle Tai.

Takuya stopped right in front of his mother and uncle Tai and all digimon stopped to Attack.

"What is that?" Asked Sora.

"That is Burninggreymon. He is the beast spirit of the legendary Ancientgreymon of fire." Said Agumon out of the blue.

"How you know that?" Asked Tai.

"Every fire digimon shall know that." Said Biyomon.

"Stop this fight now." Yelled Burninggreymon to the meramon and the Metallmeramon.

"We will not take orders from you." Said one of the Metallmeramon.

They all sent their attacks on Burninggreymon. But it didn't even hurt him one little bit.

"You all should know that I wont get hurt of your weak fire power. Try this wildfire tsunami" Yelled Burninggreymon and hit everyone so the black rings went off.

"It look like you didn't need our help here." Said Loweemon as the rest of their team looked at the digidestine.

"So who are you?" Mimi asked.

"We are the legendary warriors." Said Loweemon and D-evolved back.

"Kouichi." Ken said in shock.

"Is that Kouji's twin?" Davis asked and ken nodded.

All the other D-evolved except Burninggreymon. Burninggreymon looked at his mother and uncle before he D-evolved. Kari's eyes widen.

"Takuya what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"We are sent here to save this digital world and to save Kouji." Said Takuya. Ken's eyes widen. They was here to save his son. Had he been kidnapped by this new digimon Kaizer.

"Is Kouji kidnapped here in the digital world?" Ken yelled right out to the legendary warriors.

"We don't know a thing, the only thing we know is Kouji is in trouble here. It's Ophanimon who has sent us here to save this world." Yelled Izumi back to ken.

"Sorry about Ken. But Kouji has been missing in 6 days. So he is worried about Kouji.." said Davis and took his arms around Ken to try and calm him down again.

"We are worried too. Kouji is our team-mate." Said Tomoki.

"Maybe we shall camp here in this place for this night?" Asked Tai.

"That will be a good idea." Said Matt and walked over to Tai.

"Me and matt will get the fire wood. Come on Agumon and Gabumon." Said Tai. Their partners run after them.

"I think we girls can make the beds. While the other boys finds food or get some water over here." Said Izumi.

"Me, Kouichi, Tomoki and Junpei can get the water." Said Takuya. And the other boys nodded and went for get the food.

After a time everyone had come back with what they needed.

They all sat around the fire. And talked.

A boy sat in front of a big screen that showed all the digidestine and the legendary warriors.

A Blackgarurumon walked over to the digimon Kaizer.

"You want me to send an army to destroy the digidestine and the legendary warriors? Master?" Blackgarurumon asked.

The digimon Kaizer didn't say a word. He looked closer on the boy who was talking to the digidestine of light.

"You see this kid Blackgarurumon?" The digimon Kaizer asked.

"I see him master." Said Blackgarurumon.

"I don't want him hurt, I want him captured. He is the legendary warrior of Fire and the child to the digidestine of light. But first you can send out our spy Blackgatomon. I want them to find her really hurt. Then she tags along them and plays she is on their side. But she shall protect the child of fire. And before you forget when you are able to capture him. You can kill all the others. I don't care what you do just get ride of them." Said the digimon Kaizer.

"As you wish master." Said Blackgarurumon and walked out of the room.

The digimon kaizer smirked. Soon you will be my loyal servant. He said with a smirk on his face as he watched the child of fire.

TBC 

**Flamon:**_ Please review and tell us what you think._


End file.
